Sailor Moon Vers Inazuma Eleven
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: Natsumi Raimon es una niña torpe y un poco miedosa cuya vida da un cambio radical al conocer a una gata parlante llamada Luna que le explica que ella está destinada a convertirse en la heroína del amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon, así como a salvar al mundo de una fuerza maligna y encontrarse con otras Sailor Scouts como ella.


Hola estoy de vuelta con una ¿nueva?… ¿vieja? historia

Nada más ni nada menos que

_Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn_

Sailor Moon

Marinera Luna

Pretty Guardián Sailor Moon

Pero con los personajes Inazuma Eleven y con un nuevo nombre:

_Bishōjo 10 Sailor Senshi _

Sailor Scouts

Marineras Guerreras

Pretty Guardians Sailor Scouts

Aclaración:

(Acciones de los personajes)

_Cursiva: _pensamientos

**-: **cambio de escenario y película

***: Realidad

oooo: Inicio del cuento y final de este

Ahora el Disclaemer:

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán

Las Sailor Scouts no me pertenecen son de la gran mente maestra Naoko Takeuchi

Sin más el cuento

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

Endou, Gouenji, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Toramaru, Sakuma, Genda, Fudou, Kazemaru, Tachimukai, Anteojos, Tsunami, Suzuno, Nagumo, Terumi, Fubuki, Ichinose, Domon, Midorikawa, Hiroto decidieron pasar la vacaciones de verano en la casa de Kidou, este también invito a Rococo y a Fidio pero por una extraña razón no aceptaron la invitación

Kidou les mostraba sus habitaciones cuando Kogure se desvió del "Tour" llegando a la habitación de Haruna y encontrando una película llevando por portada unas chicas disfrazadas a lo cual decidió preguntarle a Kidou respecto a la película.

Kogure: Kidou-san usted sabe ¿qué es esto?- (enseñando la película)

Kidou: no lo sé-contesto

Endou: y si lo reproduces en el DVD-opino

Goenji: vaya Endou estas al corriente con la tecnología

Endou: ¬¬

Cuando pusieron la película observaron que estaban 3 chicas con 2 gatos y esas chicas se parecían a Natsumi, Aki y Haruna.

Fudou: qué carajo es esto

Toramaru: y si… ¿lo vemos?

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el menor

Y comenzó el opening:

Comenzó con niebla que salía de la cuidad, luego poco a poco destapo a la Luna, después salió una palabra que decía Bishōjo Sailor Senshi y en las esquinas de la televisión unas flores

Tobitaka: Que coños es esto

_Ni aun así yo puedo ser sincera_ (salieron unas piernas conocidas)

_Solo en mis sueños te lo confieso _(salió una toma de Natsumi donde se veía su espalda y delante de esa toma donde se veía ella de enfrente)

_1000 pensamientos giran en mi mente _(después salió Sailor Moon y Natsumi dándose la espalda)

_Corto circuito le causaran _(después salió Natsumi sentada y con una pierna doblada hacia arrida)

(Después salieron mascaras blancas)

_Ahora mismo quisiera verte (salió un sujeto con mascara blanca, traje y capa negra, que estaba a punto de quitarse la máscara y se hizo para atrás)_

Y así llorar (salieron Natsumi mirándose en un espejo y encontrándose del otro lado a Sailor Moon) _esa luz de __**Luna **_(saliendo una gata con una Luna en la frente)

_La luz de __**Luna**__ no me deja hablarte _

_Quiero saber qué debo Hacer _(saliendo una sombra de Sailor Moon Detrás de una fuente y observando la Luna)

_Un Caleidoscopio es mi corazón _(de fondo de pantalla se veía un eclipse de Luna y tres sombras humanas se acercaban, cuando se acercaron vieron que eran tres chicas de la portada de la película)

_Luz de __**Luna**_ _Guía mi amor _(aquí salieron Natsumi, Haruna y Aki dándose la espalda)

(Salió un puño, salió una señora extendiendo los brazos y detrás de ella sus seguidores)

_Estrella 1000 de la constelación_

_Sentada en una y me pregunto _

_Por destino de mi amor wow _(salieron las muchachas de la portada con diferente toma cada una)

_Bello romance creo en ti _(salió una Luna Llena y delante de ella tres sombras humanas)

_Sera que un milagro será_ (salió Natsumi mirando un edificio con tristeza)

_Es el milagro de mi amor (Salió una joven disfrazada y un gato negro con una Luna en la frente)_

Después de ver el opening los chicos decidieron ver el capitulo

Una voz dijo: Hoy Presentamos:

**La transformación de la Despistada Natsumi**

Todos:

-Se me hizo tarde de nuevo-Decía una chica de ojos y cabellos cafés rojizos (vestida con una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo de color rosa mexicano y un moño en el pecho del mismo color, unas calcetas de color morado fuerte y unos zapatos de color azul muy fuerte) mientras salía corriendo de su casa muy apresuradamente (adivinan quien es) ya que marcaba su reloj las 7:07 hora en que la chica ya tendría que estar en la escuela mientras corría, paso por un callejón y observo que unos mocosos (según ella) molestaban a un gato y ella inmediatamente en un movimiento ágil les quito al gato y se fue corriendo sin que estos lograran alcanzarla

Después cuando fue a un lugar seguro dejo en libertad al gato no sin antes este mirarla muy fijamente a lo cual la chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, después se acerco de nuevo y le quito una curita que tenía en la frente, luego se dio cuenta que el gato tenía una Luna en la frente.

-No es cierto llegare tarde de nuevo-dijo la castaña observando su de reloj de muñeca y se alejaba corriendo de ese lugar

**-En la cárcel o perdón en la escuela -**

-Señorita Raimon Natsumi llegando de nuevo tarde a clases- decía una señora con un vestido naranja, zapatillas del mismo color del vestido.

Natsumi: Lo siento señorita Ayumo- Decía

Maestra Ayumo: Bueno pase señorita y tome sus calificaciones que a decir verdad no me siento orgullosas por ellas- Aclaro

Natsumi: ¿Qué?- Pregunto al ver sus calificaciones tan bajas

Maestra Ayumo: Si señorita Raimon-Respondió a la pregunta anterior-De 100 preguntas solamente saco 30 buenas-Prosiguió la maestra

Natsumi: u_u

**-¡Hora de comer!-**

¿?: Oye Natsumi- le hablo digamos su mejor amiga o por lo menos la más cercana

Natsumi: ¿Que paso Tomoe?

Tomoe era una chica de cabello negro que llagaba hasta mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes, piel blanca y usaba el mismo uniforme que el de Natsumi solo que de color lila

Tomoe: Mi madre va inaugurar su joyería y quisiera que fueras

Natsumi: es que…yo no tengo dinero, me acabe mi mesada hace una semana

Tomoe: pero va a vender todo con el 75% de descuento en toda la joyería

Natsumi: Bueno así si voy

Tomoe: Síiiii- abrazando a su amiga

**-En algún lugar-**

**Una señora de vestido negro con cola de sirena, unas pulseras amarillas y al parecer de unos 200.300 años se encontraba revisando una bola de cristal, que se encontraba en la punta de un cetro.**

¿?: ¿Cómo es posible que aun no encuentren el cristal de plata?, nuestro amo necesita una cantidad enorme de energia

Seguidores: gomen Queen Beryl

¿?: Queen Beryl yo me puedo hacer cargo

Salio un hombre de cabello corto y rubio, tez blanca de una flama azul

Queen Beryl: ¿puedo confiar en ti jadeite?

Jadeite: si una súbdita mia la malvada Morgana ya ha comenzado a reunir energía de la raza humana

Queen Beryl: que asi se haga Jadeite

Jadeite: Entendido

**-Fuera de la cárcel o perdón de la escuela-**

Natsumi y Tomoe se dirigieron a la joyería de la madre de la última nombrada pasaron y por el camino pasaron por un centro de videojuegos vieron y un cartel pegado en uno de los vidrios de este y decía:

_Amigo(a) te invitamos a que te diviertas con el juego No. 1 de Todo Japón_

_**SAILOR V o **_**(****セーラーヴィーナス****) o (Guerrera de Venus) o (**_**Sērā Vīnasu)**_

**,**Natsumi y Tomoe: ¡Que hermosa!

Ya que Sailor V o Sērā Vīnasu o (セーラーヴィーナス) etc.: esta tiene el pelo de color azul con dos mechones blancos. Ella es muy hermosa, y se veía con un rostro severo, al parecer era de contextura delgada (sin llegar a extremos) pero su cuerpo tiene una bonita figura, el color de su piel es algo tostado pero sin llegar a ser morena, y la textura de esta se veía muy suave, tenía un antifaz de color blanco, vestida con una falda del mismo tamaño que la de Natsumi pero solo que en color azul marino con un moño en el pecho de color naranja, unos guantes de color blanco y sus orillas de color naranja y unos botines del mismo color que la falda.

Para después seguir su camino hacia la joyería

**-En la joyería-**

_Se podía ver un gran mar de cabezas ya que toda la joyería estaba totalmente llena bueno hasta parecía que iba a explotar_-pensó Natsumi

Como pudieron llegaron al aparador donde las recibió la mamá de Tomoe muy alegre

Tomoe: traje a una amiga

Mamá de Tomoe: Me alegro que hayas venido puedes ver todo lo que gustes

Natsumi: Muchas gracias señora

Después de observar todo lo que pudo, se quedo embobada observando un precioso collar de perlas.

Mamá de Tomoe: Como eres amiga de Tomoe te rebajare el precio de ese collar que tanto deseas

Natsumi: ¿Enserio?

Mamá de Tomoe: Ese collar vale 820 yenes pero te lo daré en 320 yenes

Pero cuando termino de hablar una bola de señoras y algunas estudiantes se amontonaron alrededor de la mamá de Tomoe

Natsumi decidió irse de ahí si quería salir sana y completa

**-A fuera de la joyería-**

Natsumi: Como la hare, no quiero que mi padre se entere de mis calificaciones…ya que (dice haciendo bola y arrojando el examen)

¿?: Oye tú -Dice una joven molesta

Natsumi: Yo que

¿?: Tu arrojaste este papel?

Natsumi: si fui yo- para voltear y descubrir que era una chica de cabellos café oscuro, peinada en forma de dos coletas, llevaba unos lentes de color negro, una falda como la de Natsumi solo que de color azul marino con rayas horizontales y verticales de color blanco y un suéter sin mangas de color crema, abajo del sueter una camisa de color blanco Natsumi reconocía ese uniforme.

¿?: Wow cómo pudiste sacar tan bajas calificaciones

Natsumi:( O/o) deja de estar chismoseando

¿?: Como que estoy que estoy chismoseando si **TU** fuiste quien arrojo ese papel

Natsumi: pero pensándolo mejor, me lo llevo- Después se marcho molesta

¿?: Cabeza de chorlito

Natsumi: Oye por cierto cómo te llamas-regresando molesta la puerta de la joyería

¿?: Para que quieres saber

Natsumi: porque… bueno yo…

¿?: Bueno solo que eres una cabeza de chorlito y no creo que lo recuerdes, si apenas has de recordar el tuyo

Natsumi: _Es cierto me cuesta recordar los nombres de los demás_

¿?: Ves te lo dije- Observando a la chica castaña peli-rojiza

Natsumi: oye yo solo intente ser amable contigo, dime tu nombre

¿?: …

Natsumi: bueno yo me llamo Raimon Natsumi

¿?: ya lo sabía

Natsumi: ¿cómo?

¿?: siempre eres de los últimos lugares de la secundaria-

Natsumi: tu ni que fueras tan buena

¿?: Pues fíjate que si los soy

Natsumi: ¿Qué?

¿?: yo soy la mejor estudiante en calificaciones de toda mi escuela

Natsumi: No lo creo

¿?: Mi escuela es de gran prestigio

Natsumi: Si por que tu vas en la escuela primaria del Instituto Tenou, en el que igual voy yo solo que en secundaria y por tu uniforme puedo ver que eres de primaria, que significa que eres...

¿?: (Interrumpiendo) Una maldita niñata, lo sé- Dijo para marcharse dejando a Natsumi sorprendida

**-En la casa de Natsumi-**Cuando llego Natsumi a su casa decidió dormirse ya que no tenía ganas de hacer la tarea, así que decidió recostarse un momento.

Después de un rato noto sonidos provenientes de la ventana, cuando observo que hacia ruido descubrió a la misma gata de la mañana.

Natsumi: ¿hola como llegaste hasta aquí?

Gato: Fácil por la ventana

Natsumi: ¿Qué?

Gato: Si solo te vine a dar las gracias por salvarme de esos niñatos

Natsumi: Creo que debo estar soñando o algo parecido

Gato: me llamo Luna

**-En la joyería-**

De las pulseras, anillos, collares etc. Salía un gas que robaba la energía de las personas

Tomoe: Mama que está pasando

**-En algún lugar-**

Se podía observar a Jadeite con una mano extendida recibiendo una gran cantidad de energía

**-En la habitación de Natsumi-**

Natsumi: Adiós-Dice para después cerrar los ojos tratar de dormirse

Luna: este no es momento para dormir, además he traído un obsequio

Natsumi: (levantando la cabeza) Que alegría

Después de esto Luna dio tres vueltas en el aire y cuando aterrizo, enfrente de sus patas había un círculo dorado con un dibujo de una Luna

Luna: Tengo que hablar contigo

Natsumi: (agarrando el circulo) es hermoso me lo puedo quedar

Luna: Claro que si

Natsumi: Gracias muchas (poniéndoselo en medio del moño)

Luna: Entiende Natsumi quiero hablar contigo

Luna: Una serie de cosas extrañas han estado ocurriendo en Tokio, el enemigo anda suelto por las calles de la cuidad, y el que tendrá que combatirlos eres tu Natsumi, tu eres una Sailor Senshi (Guerrera) elegida, además como primera misión te ordeno te reúnas con las otras Sailor Senshi y se encuentren con nuestra princesa

Natsumi: por supuesto otra cosa mas

Luna: ya veo que no me has creído ni una sola palabra

Natsumi: No te entendí

Luna: Entonces repite estas palabras por el poder del **Prisma Lunar**

Natsumi: Por el poder del **Prisma Lunar**

Inmediatamente del circulo salieron unos listones rojos que cubrieron del pecho al trasero de Natsumi y encima del primero un moño de color rojo y en medio de este el broche que le regalo Luna, después cruzo los brazos y estos fueron cubiertos de otro listón del mismo color que el anterior para dar de resultado unos guantes y con sus piernas paso lo mismo pero en vez de guantes unas botas rojas que eran de la rodillas a los pies y una luna en las rodillas y en su frente una tiara con un ovoide rojo, después de esta transformación nació una nueva Sailor Senshi: Sailor Moon

Natsumi: sufrí una transformación

Luna: Ahora ya me comprendes

Después una voz se escucho por toda la habitación de Natsumi y esta pedía Ayuda

Natsumi: oh no Tomoe está en peligro

Luna: Entonces ve a salvarla

Natsumi: Si

**-En la Joyería-**

Tomoe: suéltame madre

La medre de Tomoe tenía a esta arrinconada contra la pared y la mama la estaba estrangulando

Mama de Tomoe: Estúpida Chavala, yo no soy tu madre, tu madre está en sotano de esta joyería (convirtiéndose en un horrible monstruo)

Tomoe: ¿qué? ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?: soy la malvada Morgana

Tomoe: ¿Morgana?

¿?: Detente ahí

Morgana: Quien eres

¿?: Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon

Morgana: ¿Sailor Moon?… ¿Sailor Senshi?

****Con los chicos*******************************************************

Fudou: sigo insistiendo que carajos es esto

Gouenji: ¿Natsumi?

Endou: O.o

Kidou: quieren seguir viéndolo o lo quito

Todos (menos Gouenji, Fudou y Tobitaka): queremos seguir viéndolo

Anteojos: "_investigare mas de esta serie_" (prendiendo su laptop)

Hiroto: tú qué opinas Midou

Midou: …

Hiroto dio la vuelta y observo la siguiente escena:

Nagumo estaba tragando papitas (N/A: yo QUIEROOO), Suzuno y Midou estaban entre la vida o la muerte osea durmiendo (N/A: también QUIEROOO)

Hiroto: ¿Midou?

Nagumo: (dejando de tragar papas) está durmiendo

Hiroto: n_nU

Anteojos: "_encontré información, pero no se las enseñare hasta después"_

**-Película-**

Después la maligna ataco a Sailor Moon arrinconándola contra una pared de la joyería, Natsumi se deslizo hacia abajo e intentando que no la matara dijo:

Sailor Moon: yo soy pacifista

Morgana: me vale

Morgana estaba a punto de matarla cuando una rosa roja se clavo en el suelo

Morgana: ¿Quiénes son?

¿?: Soy el increíble e invencible Tuxedo Mask

Tuxedo Mask era un tipo que usaba un esmoquin negro capa del mismo color, un antifaz blanco un sombrero de copa del mismo color

Morgana: Tuxedo Mask (el señor del antifaz)

Pero Tuxedo Mask no estaba solo

Morgana: ¿y tu quien eres? (señalando a la acompañante de Tuxedo Mask)

¿?: Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por la paz de este planeta, soy Sailor Earth (Guerrero Tierra) (Sailor Earth tenía una mini falda de color verde agua con un moño en pecho de color verde fuerte, unas botas del mismo color y su peinado era como…)

Natsumi: _su peinado es como la niña de en la tarde_

Monstruo: (imitando su voz) y me castigaras en el nombre de la Luna

Sailor Earth: no, (enfadada) te castigare en el nombre de los elementos naturales

Después Tuxedo Mask saco un bastón y se lo traspaso atreves del cuerpo

Natsumi: (llorando) ahora que hago

Luna: di Tiara Lunar

Natsumi: Tiara Lunar (quitándose la Tiara que tenía en la frente, parándose cono si fuera un disco (no Mp3) y lanzándolo)

Despues el Morgana desapareció al igual Sailor Earth y Tuxedo Mask

Luna: bien hecho Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon: Que guapo es Tuxedo Mask (con corazones en los ojos)

Luna: n_nU

Sailor Moon: y también era my bonita Sailor Earth

**-En algún lugar-**

Jadeite: estúpida Morgana- dijo despues de perder la gran cantidad de energía humana que tenia

**-A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de clases-**

Tomoe se encontraba sentada en su mesa y estaba platicando con Natsumi ya que la banca de la ultima estaba junto a de la de Tomoe

Tomoe: soñé que una heroína que lucha por el amor y la justicia llamada Sailor Moon me salvaba de una horrible monstruo

Natsumi: enserio

Una chica se les acerco y dijo:

¿?: Si yo igual y también aparecía otra heroína que lucha paz de la Tierra llamada Sailor Earth

Otra chica se unió a la conversación

¿?: al igual que el enmascarado y muy guapo Tuxedo Mask

Natsumi: (recostando se cabeza en su banca) si, si, si ahora me quieren dejar dormir

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

N/A: que les pareció lindo, kawaii, chistoso, bueno, pasable, horrible, mejor no escribo cuentos o creo que con la siguiente le atine: para que leer si puedes ver los capítulos yo mismo.

Onegai les agradecería si me dejaran un lindo review

Sayonara

Atte.

Haruna Otonashi Zaizen XD


End file.
